


Nightmares

by spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, cas having nightmares, dean comforts him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth/pseuds/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth





	Nightmares

“Dean…Dean!”, Castiel’s whispering voice pulls him out of his deep sleep.  
Dean lets out an inaudible grumble.  
“What is it Cas?”  
“I…”  
Castiel is quiet for a moment.  
“Nevermind. You can go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you.”  
He starts to lay down again but Dean puts a hand on his shoulder, making him stop.  
“No, Cas, tell me what's wrong.”  
Castiel hesitates for a moment before sitting back up.  
“I had a nightmare that you...that you died.”, he says quietly.  
He almost seems ashamed.  
“Hey, don't worry Cas. I'm not going anywhere.”, he places a kiss on his forehead.  
Castiel looks at him with such worry and love in his eyes. Dean thinks back to all of the moments they've shared together. Like the time they first met and the times they lost each other. Also the small times when they would argue over nothing and Cas would be pissy and Dean would get upset and storm out of the room. But they couldn't stand to stay upset either each other for longer than a few hours.  
“Dean.”, Castiel says softly.  
Dean comes back into reality.  
“Let’s go back to sleep.”, Dean says.  
They both lay down and wrap their arms around one another. In that moment, they both know. There's no place they'd rather be.


End file.
